With Love
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: SEQUAL TO TRUE LOVE. Bella is a half-human/half-vampire who is for some reason being chased by a wolf when she runs into the Cullens. What happens if Edward can read Bella's mind and the Cullens ask Bella to join their family? Lemons. :D Bella x Edward
1. Home

_Yay, sequal. Wohoo. I don't know what you will think of this sequal, but I would love to hear it in your reviews, please don't be too harsh if you don't like it. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes. xD_

_Read + Review = Thanks_

* * *

Welcome Back

We had just got off a plane from London to Seattle and were driving back home to Forks. It had been really quiet appart from the quiet purr of the silver Volvo, Alice knew that I would have come home so she made sure the Volvo is in the parking lot of the airport. Edward took my hand and entwined our fingers together, I looked at our hands and then at him, he smiled at me and I smiled back. I rested my head on the window and thought about what to say.

"Edward why didn't you want the baby at the start but all of a sudden changed your mind?" I askd him remembering his hate towards our unborn child and then the things he said before I started to run to London.

"I hated it hurting you but I sort of liked the idea of being a dad." He said and when he started the second part of the sentence I turned to look at him and when he was done he shrugged. I grinned.

"We could always try again." I said and carried grinning, he looked at me with a shocked expression and I winked at him. He laughed and shook his head a sort of 'your mad'.

"What?" I asked him.

"We haven't even got home yet, let's just concentrate on kids after." He said to me and gave my hand a little squeeze. I laughed and rested my head on the door window again.

I got out of the car and a little pixie nearly squeezed my insides out.

"A..li...c..e" I said breathlessly. She hugged me tighter, I was going to pass out in a second. She let go of me and then looked me straight in the face and smiled, I smiled a nerd'ish smile back. She slapped me on my right cheek and I put my right hand to my cheek, my mouth a little 'o'. Edward growled, I stepped infront of him so he doesn't do anything rash.

"Don't you ever, ever, leave us again. Do you understand me?" She yelled at me and my eyes went wide. Alice carried on looking furious until I nodded. "Good." Alice said and hugged me again. "I missed you." She said and patted my back.

"Missed you too." I said and she let go. The next person decided to hug me, he also cut off my oxygen supply.

"Welcome back, B." Emmett said and laughed.

"Yeah." I mouthed, I saw Jasper laughing. Someone cleared their throat and Emmett set me down. I turned and saw Carlisle smiling at me. I hugged him before he could try to crush me, which he wouldn't, he was too careful and nice. "Missed you dad." I said and laughed.

"So did I Bella." He said and kissed my hair. He let go of me. I turned around.

"Anymore hugs?" I said and Esme crashed into me and hugged me. I laughed and she tightened her arms around me. She started sobbing and I rubbed her back. "Sorry." I said and put my head on her shoulder. She let go of me and smacked my arm. I quickly said before she could. "Don't ever leave us, yeah yeah, I know, I won't." I said and turned to face Jasper. "Jasper." I said cheerfully and he extended his fist, I smacked my fist against his and we both laughed. I then looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie." I said then nodded at her.

"Bella." She smiled at me and I smiled back, she then rushed over to hug me. "We mean it, you leave again next time I won't be as gentle as Edward. I'll be dragging you back home." She hissed in my ear. I chuckled nervously and she let go, she was grinning at me.

"Welcome back Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yeah." I said and twisted my face in a weird 'I know' face. "Great to be back." I said and grinned at my family. Edward walked next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Bella must be tired." He said and the family then dissapeared into the house. I looked up at him and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, we weren't in the front yard anymore. He placed me on a bed I didn't know but the room I did. I looked around while Edward unbuttoned my shirt. It was my room only with a new bed. _Good. Stupid Tanya whore_. Edward couldn't be bothered with my trousers so he just ripped them off and he quickly got undressed himself. He layed on top of me, our naked bodies touching. He smiled at me and started kissing my neck and then collar bone.

"Ready?" He asked and looked up to look at me. I nodded and he put his hands at either side of my head, he kissed my lips and then came into me.

I was dancing around the living room when Emmett came in and half shouted at everyone.

"Anyone up for a fight?" He half shouted and looked around to see everyone's answers. No one moved, Rosalie carried on reading, Edward was watching me and Jasper was looking at the things Alice was ordering on the computer. Carlisle was in the hospital and Esme was drawing some kind of blue prints for her new project. I felt sort of bad for Emmett. I looked around the room to see if anyone had even noticed Emmett.

"Your going down." I said and ran towards the doors that led to the back yard. I heard Emmett laugh loudly and then I heard his breathing behind me. I turned around and bent my knee's and motioned with my index fingers for him to come closer. He narrowed his eyes at me and I winked at him. "I don't bite." I said to him and chuckled. He growled and ran towards me, he got grabbed my leg when I tried jumping to the nearest tree. He threw me towards a tree, I quickly swirled around so I didn't hurt myself and then my feet touched the tree and I heard a crack. My feet touched the ground and I grinned at Emmett.

"I haven't even started yet." He said and smiled at me evily.

"Bring it on." I said and crouched down and he did the same. I growled and then I saw Edward looking at us. I smiled at him and he carried on looking worried, Emmett looked behind him and saw Edward. He looked back at me and done a kissing sound.

"I can't promise I'll give her back in her original condition." He said and Edward growled and was about to run for Emmett when I held my hand up and motioned for him to stop. I growled at Emmett and ran towards him as fast as I could, Emmett hissed and I jumped for him. He tried to move out of the way but I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. He landed next to me and I quickly sat on his back so he couldn't move. I started to whistle casually.

"You brat." He said obviously not pleased with what's happening.

"Rosalie, would you mind much if Emmett was missing an arm or two?" I yelled towards the house. Rosalie appeared next to Edward and she looked shocked. I laughed and I heard Jasper laugh and he was next to me in an instance.

"I'll take it from here." He said and held his hand out for me to take it. I took his hand and he pulled me up, Emmett growled behind me and Jasper pulled me behind him. "It's my turn now." He said and Emmett grinned and Jasper jumped for Emmett then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I laughed and walked towards Edward. I heard Rosalie breath a sigh of relief and then she dissapeared. I laughed and kissed Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then he kissed me.

"I want to show you something." He said and pulled me onto his back and started running.

He stopped running and I could smell flowers, I could hear a river near by and some birds singing, they stopped singing when they saw us. I rolled my eyes. Edward stopped running and walked slowly. He put me down and turned around to face me. He kissed me and I wrapped my left leg around his waist, trying to get back up and wrap my legs around his waist. He pulled my other leg up for me and grind his hips against mine. I tried to move myself up and down but Edward wasn't having that. He pushed me against a tree and started to undo my trousers. _Wait_. I removed his hand from my trousers buttons and he looked at me with a shocked and sad expression.

"You wanted to show me something." I reminded him.

"That can wait." He said and started at my buttons again. I moved his hands away again and done the button closed for my trousers.

"No, I want to see." I said to him and he groaned and set me on my feet. Edward started walking towards some kind of bush looking thing. He was also doing the belt to his trousers closed again, I hadn't noticed when he had opened it. I shrugged and ran up to him and took his hand. He still looked a bit pissed off. He pushed some of the tree branches out of the way, one hit my face and I gasped being the idiot I am. Edward chuckled but then moved himself infront of me so I don't get whacked in the face again. He pulled me out of the bush thing and we walked into a meadow, it was beautiful. There were wild flowers everywhere, they were white, purple, blue and yellow. There was a fallen tree that looked like it was meant to be there, only I would have believed that if I hadn't know Edward had been here, he propably had done something to it. Broken a tree or two, it was _so_ him. I turned around and he still looked a bit grumpy.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and looked away from me. I rolled my eyes. It wouldn't be too comfortable here but I suddenly felt in the mood for it. I walked over to him and he didn't look at me. I took his hand but he tried to pull it away, I grabbed his left hand by his wrist and placed it on my right breast. He turned to look at me and I kissed him, he gave my breast a squeeze and I moaned into his mouth. His other hand moved down to the trousers, it went past the button and zip and stopped at my private. He started rubbing me down there and I moved my hips with his hand. He moved his left hand under my shirt and unclipped my bra, he removed my shirt and bra at the same time and I pulled off his button down shirt. He started unbutonning my trousers and I dealt with the belt of his. His pants dropped to his ankles and he kicked his shoes and trousers off. He nearly ripped mine off, he lay on the ground and pulled me on top of him, I started rubbing myself against him and he moaned. I laughed and he suddenly ripped of my knickers. _Great, what do I wear now?_ I asked him in my thoughts and he shrugged. He removed his boxers and pulled me straight into him, I closed my eyes and started to move up and down. Edward massaged my breasts and he too, had his eyes closed. I started to move faster and he groaned and pulled my lips down to his and kissed me with as much force as he could. I moaned when he moved his hips with mine. He rolled over and started to thrust into me quickly, he looked possesed. I laughed and he moved faster. I had to concentrate on my breathing if I wanted to survive this one. He pushed deeper into me and I screamed when my release came. He carried on thrusting into me and I moaned his name and he carried on pushing into me and he must have come too then. He growled and landed on top of me. He knocked the breath right out of me. He kissed me on my lips and moved his hand up and down my thigh.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Love me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I already do." He said and kissed me. "I love you." He said and kissed me again.

"Love you too." I said to him and we lay there for a bit until we decided it was time to get going.

* * *

Review please, please, please, it makes me really hyper when I get good reviews. I get all happy and type faster [ A Fact ] xD

Please please please. xD


	2. Normal

_I had to upload this from my sisters computer, I let my mouth slip so I'm banned from computer. Ooops? I can't update New Moon as I don't have a back-up chapter, ooops. Sorry.

* * *

_

Normal

I was dancing like a maniac around the living room and Emmett was laughing like nuts, he couldn't shut his mouth. I jumped on the table and started flicking my head from side to side and mouthed the words of the song that I was listening to.

_Lemme hit that (Huh?)  
(Justin What you got up in them jeans? Put it on me, or get lonely)  
Lemme get that (Huh?)  
(Rihanna You know, 5 car garages, name on your bank account, all day massages)  
Lemme hit that (Huh?)  
(Justin I wanna put it on blast)  
Lemme get that (Huh?)  
(Rihanna Better slow down, for I make you crash boy)  
Got what you want  
Baby got what you need,  
But we can't proceed  
Unless you got that for me_

I put my hands in the air and wiggled my hips from side to side. Emmett laughed harder and I skipped on the table and carried on singing. I was waiting for Edward and the rest of the family to come back home from their hunting trip, Emmett didn't want to go saying he could live for a bit longer, I was shocked until I found out he only stayed behind to get a fight with me, a re-match for the last time. I changed the song and realised what it was, I quickly ran over to my guitar and started to play along the music, then I started to sing.

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

I carried on playing until I heard the door open. I quite nearly threw the guitar on the floor and Emmett laughed agin, I raced down the stairs and crashed into him. He picked me up and kissed me, I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed and let me breathe.

"Missed me?" He asked and laughed again. I kissed him again and he tightened his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I pulled away needing some air. "I take it as a yes?" He asked.

"Yes. I missed you." I said and kissed him like crazy.

"Maybe save it for later?" He asked and pinched my butt. I jumped and he kissed me again.

"Okay." I said and unlocked my legs from his waist.

I woke up and found myself laying on Edward's bare chest. He was twisting my hair inbetween his fingers and moving his other hand up and down my back. I pulled myself on my elbows and then leaned down to kiss him.

"Morning." I said and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Morning beautiful." He said then kissed me, I felt his hand slide down my back and stop at my bottom. He pulled me closer to him and it felt like I might just choke. He let go as soon as he noticed I couldn't breathe. My stomach growled and I groaned. "Hungry?" He asked and grinned at me. "Nope." I said and smiled. I got off him and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and then climbed in the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the closet. I put on a green button down shirt and black skinny jeans and black converse then walked out of the closet and saw Edward with his mouth hanging open and reading something. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was reading some kind of magazine. I looked at the page he was reading and I looked at Edward and then back at him.

"Did you see that?" He said and pointed at an article on the magazine.

"Your reading a pregnancy magazine, yes, I see that." I said to him and he shook his head and tried to hold back a laugh.

"No this." He said and quite literally shoved the magazine in my face. I took it in my hands and read what Edward was pointing at.

I read the part where it said that women go off sex after birth for a bit or just can't have sex because the vagina tissues gets damaged. I laughed out loud and Edward looked panicky.

"Relax, we can do other things." I said and gave an example in my head. _Hand job._

"Haha, how about playing scrabble?" He asked sarcastically. _Hmm._

"You don't even need to worry about the second part, good thing your wife heals fast." I said to him and kissed him. He rolled us over again and started unbuttoning my jeans. "I'm hungry." I whined, as much as I loved him, no matter how many times a day we did it, it was never enough. He closed the button again and climbed on top of me. I locked my arms around his waist and he got up and walked downstairs.

He placed me on the kitchen counter and got out eggs.

"Yeah?" He asked raising the egg. I nodded. I still had trouble getting over the fact Edward wanted to be a dad, it was pretty cute and funny.

"I can't help it, I get exc-." He was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said and jumped off the counter, I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw a very depressed looking woman.

"Hello, your ?" She asked, before I could answer she staretd talking again. "I'm so sorry but you live the nearest to me and I just wanted to ask if you could look after my son Liam for a bit?" She asked. What son? I looked down and saw a baby in a baby car seat.

"I don-." She cut me off.

"Please, my husband was in a car crash and I don't think I can look after him and be with my husband." She said and burst into tears. I hugged her.

"Okay." I said and rubbed her back.

"Thank you. I'll get his stuff." She gave me a squeeze and started to let go.

"Oh don't worry, I think we have some baby things." I said to her, she had to hurry, her husband is unwell. If Edward was in hospital, which he never would be, _THANK HEAVENS!_ I would go psycho and pull a tantrum and propably kill someone.

"Thank you." She said and kissed her son and handed him to me. I put him on my hip and hugged her. "Thank you so much." She said and ran to her car. I watched her drive away and the little kid Liam who looked about 11 months old started to cry.

"Oh, oh, don't do that. Don't cry. Oh god don't cry." I said and hugged him. I didn't know anything about babies and I wanted one. I rocked him and he carried on crying. "Don't cry." I said and it felt like I might start crying too. I turned around and saw Edward grinning at me. He noticed that I was about to start crying and he walked over to me and took Liam out of my arms. He hugged Liam to his chest and rubbed his back. Little Liam stopped crying and his breathing became heavy like he was about to fall asleep. I stared at Edward, I was shocked.

"Woah." I said in complete shock.

"See, I am perfectly capable of looking after a child." He said to me and winked.

"I never said you weren't." I said and picked up the baby car seat and walked inside the house. I heard Alice laughing hysterically and Emmett looking at me funny, Carlisle was once again at the hospital, I saw Esme at the top of the stairs with a smile on her lips. I didn't see Jasper though. Edward walked in behind me and I heard the baby snoring lightly. I raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Aren't humans meant to be afraid of you?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Babies are too young to understand anything." I heard Jasper say and I turned around to see him walking out of the kitchen. "Edward fatherhood suits you." He said and pointed at the baby in Edward's arms and then laughed.

"Thanks." Edward said and chuckled.

"Oh, let me hold him." Rosalie said and ran over to Edward.

"His asleep." Edward said.

"Please, I'll be careful." Rosalie pleeded and Edward rolled his eyes and handed Liam over. Rosalie looked at the little human baby without any thirst in her eyes just pure need and happyness and I also a tiny bit of sadness.

"Trust Bella with a crying woman." Emmett said and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you." I said and sighed. _That sucks, a little baby who seems even friendlier with vampires then me, oh well._ I saw Edward looking at me and Jasper just looking completely puzzled. I shrugged and skipped to the living room. I got a random magazine that Rosalie was reading before, I flicked through the pages and didn't see anything intressting. "Oh Alice, have you got any of the clothes for him." I said to her and didn't look away from boring magazine. We still had some stuff for the last baby.

"Yeah, I'll go get something." She said and ran off. I couldn't believe what I had just thought a second ago, it was like the previous baby was nothing. I screamed and ripped the magazine in half and ran through the door to the backyard. I saw Edward coming towards me.

"Emmett!" I yelled still looking at Edward. He looked puzzled.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked appearing out of nowhere. I heard the baby crying.

"Had to go and scream." I mummbled under my breath. "Re-match. Now." I said slowly.

"Bell-." Edward started to say. Emmett growled at Edward and ran towards me. I crouched down and growled at Emmett and he carried on running towards me. He jumped at me and threw me to the floor. He held me down, I managed to roll us over and then I twisted him around and I was sitting on his back. He started to wiggle under me and I hit his shoulder, he slammed back into the ground. He started to wiggle under me again and I hit his back over and over again. I stopped beating him and leaned my head on the back of his head and started crying. _I suck, I would suck as a mother, it would never work_. Edward heard my thoughts and walked over to me and picked me up and I carried on crying in his shirt. Emmett got up and looked at me worriedly_. I was loosing it._

"It's okay, it's okay." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"It's n-." I started to say but I heard a howl. I growled as loudly as possible and jumped out of Edward's arms and ran towards the so called 'boundary line' where none of the Cullens were allowed to go, but I'm not a Cullen.

"Bella!" I heard Edward and Emmett yell behind me. I carried on running towards the stupid howlign mutt. _I was going to get revenge. _


	3. Wolf

_Like a little spoler: Please read after you read this chapter: I am a lazy poo and I couldn't be bothered to write a fight scene as I suck at writing little wrestling matches with Emmett, let alone a whole fight. So it ended friendly. ANYWAYS. I am still banned from computer, I am not meant to be on the computer at all but I once again stole my sisters computer and updated. Be grateful. XD_

_**READ + REVIEW = THANKS**_

* * *

Wolf

If that mutt thought he was going to get away from this he was so wrong. I carried on running towards the disgusting smell that told me I was getting closer. I heard yelling behind me. Mostly 'Bella stop' and the ocasional 'Edward is going to kill you if you don't stop' from Emmett. Like I really cared what Edward was planning to do to me. I carried on running and then came to a stop when I was completely surrounded by the smell of a wet dog. I saw a wolf approaching slowly, I crouched down and growled.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your back side over here now." Emmett yelled at me but I ignored him.

"Bella please." Edward said calmly.

"In a minute." I said to them. I walked towards the wolf and the beast froze into place. I had always had this odd high for danger and here it comes. I growled as loudly as I could and ran towards the beast as impossible speed. The wolf's eyes went huge and as I was about to jump something crushed into me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and he was about to cross the line, which would have meant war. _Wait_. I thought at him and then dropped to the ground with a furball on top of me.

"Get off me, if I wanted to have sex with a dog I would have done it by now." I yelled and started to kick about when the beast didn't get off me. Emmett couldn't help but to laugh, Edward smacked him. "Animal cruelty up my ass." I said and tried to kicked him off me but couldn't so I stopped trying. I was just asking myself one question_. Why did you decide to bring up sex with a wolf?_ I laughed out loud and wolf got off me. Edward calmed down but he was still rigid. I got up and picked the fur of my shirt. "Disgusting." I said and quickly tried to shake it off. It didn't work. I rolled my eyes and stopped breathing, I smelled bad. Really bad. The huge black wolf started to shake like it was going to explode.

"Move back." Edward said to me. I stepped back a few steps. Where the huge black wolf had been was now a naked man with copper skin, long silky looking hair and he had black eyes. _What just happened?_

"Your still alive?" He said and started to walk next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. The only person I ever enjoyed and wanted to see naked was Edward, end off. I heard a quick chuckle, I squeezed my eyes closed even tighter.

"I'm alive, do you mind getting some clothes on?" I asked and covered my eyes with my hand. "It's awfully disturbing." I heard another chuckle.

"Done." I heard the man say, I opened my eyes and moved my hand away, he was wearing half ripped cut off's and no shirt. I sighed. I tried my best to replace the images of this naked man with my naked god like boyfriend. I shook my head. _Great, now were back to boyfriend and girlfriend crap_.

"I want a word with you." I said to him.

"Speak." He said and smiled, he looked happy. One minute he tries to kill me then he is happy to see me, or maybe not me, just happy his so close and he can finally get a chance to kill me.

"Why exactly are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Has your friend over there told you about the treaty?" Asked the copper skinned man, I saw other wolfs approaching. I couldn't be sure how many were there. More then three that was for sure.

"Yeah, right after you threw me into a tree and killed my child." I said and then crouched down and growled. I heard multiple growls from around me.

"Your child?" He asked puzzled. "Wait, how can you growl?" He asked. I hissed at him and then the stupid wolfs around us growled.

"Pregnant, I growl." I answered both of his question.

"You aren't human?" He asked shocked and stepped back.

"Well done genius." I said sarcastically and got ready to jump.

"Your not a vampire either, you have a heart beat and you bleed." He said to me.

"Oh I have? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically again.

"I'm trying to be peaceful, I don't want any more enemies." He said to me annoyed.

"You killed my unborn baby! Don't want more enemies? If you think I am not going to kill you, think again." I threatened him and exposed my teeth. I heard growls and then some other fur ball was running towards me. I kicked him into a tree and then I heard more growling.

"Stop." Said the man, he must have been the leader because the rest of them listened.

"Can I ask, which one of you did throw me into a tree?" I asked. He moved pointed towards the wolf I had thrown into a tree, he was getting up now. I growled and ran towards it. He threw me to the ground and again someone was sitting on me.

"Are you going through mating season? You keep trying to rape me." I said and hissed. This was getting annoying.

"We thought we killed a human that day, we have been in agony ever since. We're glad your not dead." The leader said to me.

"I'm not, you've made my life like hell since then." I said through clenched teeth. _Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm back with Edward but me and Edward could have been parents now, but no. All thanks to these mutts_.

"We apologize, but could we ask you to stay off our land." He said to me. The other wolf got off me. I got up and cleaned the leaves off me. I walked up to the leader and went on my tip toes so I was right in his face.

"Or what?" I said to him.

"Or we will have to kill you." He said in a dead tone.

"I thought you were against human killing?" I asked and tried my best to hide my idiotic grin.

"We are, but you are a danger to the human race if your a sort of vampire, human thing. We can make an exeption." He said to me. He seemed to wince every time he took a breath._ I wonder why_. _Oooh._ I drew in a deep breath and breathed straight into his face. I got back to my feet and out off my tip toe position and laughed. He winced as soon as he drew a breath in at the same time I had breathed out. I heard growling again but I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you ..." I trailed into a question asking for his name.

"Sam, nice to meet you Bella." He said, he didn't seem to think the word nice was right, I think more as 'awful that I met you Bella'.

"You too Sam. You too." I said and crossed over to the vampire side. I'm loving that. _The Vampire side_. It's a bit like, _come to the dark side we have cookies_. For me it was like, _come to the dark side, we have Edward_.

"Bella you stink." Emmett said and his nose wrinkled.

"I know." I said and shrugged and then ran towards the house.

I got in a shower as soon as I got home. Everyone was complaining about the smell. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out and saw a very furious looking Edward.

"Hello." I said and was about to walk past him when he moved infront of me.

"What do you think you were doing? Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked me.

"I was planning to kill the cunts that killed our kid. I wasn't trying to kill myself, but I was considering it." I answered him. His eyes went huge to the second answer. He slammed me against the wall. "Desperate?" I asked when his hand was touching my ass. He nodded and kissed my collar bone, then down my chest. He dropped the towel to the ground and I laughed. He was about to kiss my left breast when I walked through the wall.

"Have to get dressed sweetheart." I said to him knowing he could hear me. I laughed and put on some shorts with knee high socks and a loose white jumper. I walked out of the closet and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over to him and kissed him. He sat me down on the bed and kneeled down on one knee infront of me. What's he doing? He winked and then pulled out a little black box.

"Marry me." He said and grinned at me.

"Did you even have to ask?" I said and threw myself at him. He took that as a yes and slid a white gold with a clear diamond, on my left hands forth finger.

"Love you." He said to me and kissed me.

"Love you too." I said to him and kissed him back.


	4. Preparations

_If you had been paying attention, I was banned from my computer and couldn't update so put your pitch forks back where they belong. _

_I need ideas for further chapters if you want me to update frequantly. _

_Anyways. _

_READ + REVIEW = THANKS_

**Preparations**

Liam's mum had come and picked up Liam this morning. Her husband was still in the hospital but he was getting better. I closed the door and leaned against it. I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around my waist. I leaned against Edward and he kissed my head.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from upstairs. It had been like that all of yesterday, ever since they found out me and Edward were getting married they went all excited and are already planning the wedding already, they want it as soon as possible. _Meaning,_ next week. Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"Bella!" Alice yelled again. I sighed and unwrapped Edward's arms from around me using all of my strength. I kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs.

"Coming." I answered. I opened the door and saw a big white dress, it was huge. It didn't have any straps to hold it on me, it also had little diamond like sparkles on the front, or maybe they were diamonds. The dress.._well_.. it's beautiful. _And that was quick.. _We only told them yestersay, and he only proposed yesterday.

"Edward has been deciding whether to ask or not for a few days now, so I already knew." She answered my thoughts. She was my personal mind reader. She walked towards me with the big dress and I sighed.

I turned on the radio and started to skip around the kitchen swinging my hair from side to side. I started to sing along with the music.

_I_

_am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And I don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the rooms keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in_

I ran to the corner of the room and another _Fall Out Boy_ song started. What is this? _Fall Out Boy_ hour? Not that I'm complaining. I grabbed the guitar sitting in the corner of the room and played along. Then I decided to sing.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_'He tastes like you only sweeter'_

_One night, yeah and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_'He, he tastes like you only sweeter'_

I turned around and the guitar made a weird note. I noticed a second later my hand had shook and clicked the wrong note when I saw Edward looking at me. I looked at the guitar and put it back where it was. I coughed to try and clear the uncomfortable silence between us. Edward chuckled.

"That, that was quite something." He said and chuckled again.

"Shut up." I mummbled and opened the fridge to get something to eat. I didn't see anything I liked and then opened the freezer. I saw some lemon ice cream so I took it and got a spoon.

"No, really, it was cute." He said and chuckled again. _Cute? Is that all I can achieve? Cute?_ That was insulting. Or maybe that was all I could do, cute and not sexy. _What a load of shit_. Edward walked over and whispered in my ear.

"And extremely sexy." He said and placed his right hand on my back side.

"Thanks." I mummbled again and looked out of the window. I hate it when people only compliment you to make you feel better. It wasn't achieved it was just given to you because you were feeling down.

"No really." He said. I turned around and faced him.

"Wh-." I was cut off by Edward's mouth meeting mine. His tongue came into my mouth and he started tracing my teeth with his tongue and exploring my mouth. I locked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to unbutton my shirt, he got it open and was about to remove it off me when someone coughed and brought us back to reality. It was Emmett, he was standing in the doorway, his grin was extremely wide, you could see _all _of his teeth.

"Sorry to disturb you two. Dearest Edward, me and Jasper would like a 'stag' do." Emmett said and looked at Edward then at me. I remembered my open shirt, I quickly started to button the shirt up. Emmett sounded funny when he said stag, he could have just said a men's night out. We would have understood what it was about anyways.

"Bella?" Edward asked for approval.

"It's your last chance to run." I said and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and kissed me. Emmett coughed, making us remember him there.

"Never." He said and pecked me on my lips.

"When?" I asked Emmett.

"About now." He said to me. I whimpered but nodded. Most men night well, vampire night out, included hunting, but for humans it was a strip club. I really hope that they weren't dragging Edward to a club. I couldn't even bare to imagine him around any other girls. _What if they were prettier?_ Edward groaned.

"Will you just stop? I would never go to a strip club. No one can be prettier then you, and if you don't want me to go, then I won't." Edward said to me.

"No, it's okay. Go." I said and put on a fake smiled. Edward stared into my eyes looking for something. He either found it or couldn't find it. He smiled and kissed my lips. "Be good." I said to him. I unlocked my arms from his neck and my legs from his waist.

"Yes ma'am." He said and done a salute. He kissed me quickly before Jasper entered.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Edward answered. Edward turned to face me again. "Love you." He said to me.

"Love you too." I said and he dissapeared. A tear escaped my eye. I wasn't too sure why. It was either that I was away from Edward ever since I last left him or he might not be on his best behaviour. I doubted the second one. I really loved him and didn't want to be away from him no matter how short the amount of time. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Bella!" Alice yelled my name again.

"Alice!" I yelled back. She came back holding a load of clothes.

"You, me and Rosalie is going to the club. Esme is refusing to leave Carlisle so she's out." Alice said poiting her finger at me, she then started poking trough the pile of clothes she was holding. I was worried about Edward's behaviour and I was the one going to a club. _Woah!_ "Don't worry, Edward knows." She said and threw me a bunch of clothes. I held up the black jean shorts and white tank top.

"Hmm." I breathed.

I got out of Alice's Porshe and nearly fell. Rosalie caught me before I met the ground. I was drunk. _Oops_? Rosalie and Alice couldn't get themselves drunk, they either never even drank their drinks or they just coudn't get drunk. If vampires can't get drunk then that must really suck. Everybody needs an out of mind experience once in a while, only when you have someone sober to lead you home. _Rule number one:_ Get drunk but make sure you have someone sober to take you home. Alice laughed at my slip up and walked to the stairs.

"It's not funny. Edward promised but look what I went and did." I said and tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. I groaned and didn't move.

"How long are you planning to stay there?" Rosalie asked.

"Ask Alice." I answered her and she laughed. It started to rain but I ignored it. My clothes were getting wet.

"Bella hurry up." Alice yelled and I rolled over. I closed my eyes and let the rain fall on my face.

"Bella!" Alice yelled then squeeked and I heard her footsteps dissapear into the distance. I opened my eyes and found a pretty angry looking Edward.

"Oops?" I mouthed. He nodded and frowned before kneeling down and picking me up. "Sorry." I said to him.

"You didn't sleep with anyone, did you?" He asked. I stared at him in shock. _How could he even think that! _

"No." I screamed in his ear. He winced and then nodded.

"Sorry." He said and kissed my cheek. I didn't even notice how we got to my room. He placed me on the bed and started to unbutton my wet shorts. He sighed and ripped them off when they refused to move and stayed stuck on my skin. He managed to unbutton my shirt and that seemed to come off easier then the shorts. I kicked the shoes off myself and my eyes lids suddenly felt heavy. I felt Edward's cold arms slide behind my back and my bra was missing. I rolled over on my chest to hide myself. Edward growled. I turned my head and stucked my tongue out. His tongue touched mine and he started to kiss me. I moved my hand down to his shirt buttons. He stopped kissing me looking puzzled.

"I'm half naked, it's only fair." I said and Edward rolled his eyes and I carried on with his shirt.

I woke up the next morning on Edward's chest. I yawned and then Edward flipped us over.

"Tommorow we're getting married. I just want to do something as our last time when being engaged." He said and kneeled over me with his legs on either side of my hips.

"Didn't we do it just a few hours ago?" I asked and he nodded. I felt him at my entrance. He grinned at me and then came in. I clenched my teeth together. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his waist. My head hit the headboard and I laughed and he carried on pushing into me. I moaned and he went faster. I moaned louder and he tightened his arms around me, I pressed myself tighter to him. He started to faster and my legs spread wider. He slammed into me and my head hit the headboard again. I bit into his shoulder and he kissed mine. He rolled over so I was on top. I removed my arms from his waist and unlocked his from mine and slid down.

"Bella don't." He said a little breathless.

"Bella don't what?" I asked, still sliding down his body to his member.

"I don't lik-." I cut him off by dissapearing under the blankets and taking him into my mouth. My tongue slid around him and he moaned. His hips moved up to get himself deeper into my mouth. After a moment I moved the blanket of my head so I could see his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was holding onto the headboard. I took him out of my mouth. Edward opened his eyes and he had shock written all over his face.

"What didn't you like? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I asked and he looked irritated. I laughed and dissapeared under the blankets again and put him back into my mouth. He started moving his hips so he could get himself deeper in my mouth. I heard a loud crack but ignored it. I carried on sucking and I felt his hands slide down my arms and stop at my breasts. He took my breasts into his hands and squeezed them every now and then.

"Bella I'm going to come." He breathed out. I got him out of my mouth and climbed on top of him and placed myself on the tip of his member and then went down and he went into my private. He flipped us over again and he started to slam me into the headboard. I noticed the half broken headboard.

"You owe me a new headboard." I said and then screamed when he slammed me back into the half broken board. I wasn't one for sex talk but I thought I might aswell. I was going to start of slowly. "Edward." I moaned his name. He thrust harder into me. "I love you." I said and moaned again when he pushed deeper inside.

"You like that?" He whispered and the bed started to hit against the wall.

"Yeah." I whimpered and he pushed deeper.

"How much?" He asked. He was helping me out.

"It feels really good." I whispered and he thrust deeper inside me. "Your so big." I said and he grinned. Then he slammed the bed into the wall one more time and the bed collapsed. He got himself out of me and looked around to see where we landed. The legs of the bed had broken. I laughed and he kissed me and squeezed my breasts.

"Thank you." He said and kissed me.

"You owe me a new bed." I said and he chuckled.

"I love you." He said and I wrapped my legs around him and he put himself into me again.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me again. I was absolutely exhausted. I fell asleep like that, with him inside me and sleeping under him. I also made sure that he couldn't get away by tightening my legs around him.

"Night my love. Sleep well." I heard him whisper and then he kissed me again. "Good night." He whispered one more time and I was out.

* * *


	5. Bella

_Sorry, had a lot going on. Oh well, stop moaning. The update is here now._

_Love. Me._

**_Bella_**

_**--Edward's point of View.--**_

I still couldn't get free from Bella's legs, she had them locked around my waist and they wouldn't budge. Not that I was complaining but I didn't want to hurt her with my weight. I also didn't want to roll us over, then her legs would be under my back and I might hurt her legs. I sighed and rested all of my weight on her and rested my head on her chest, my mouth just a inch from her breast. She took in a deeper breath but didn't wake. She had been asleep for around twenty hours, and she fell asleep about two hours after she woke up the last time. Twenty hours of worrying if I was hurting her or not. I was watching what she was dreaming about. It was mostly memories.

_I picked Bella up slowly and carried her to our bed. I put her under the covers and she kicked them off._

_"I'm going to boil." She said when I started to pull them back over her body._

_"You have to keep the baby warm." I smiled at her crookedly and she rolled her eyes. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her. She put her head under my shirt and I shivvered, her warmth and my cold body was so odd, it still felt funny. It felt odd, but right._

_"Sorry." She mummbled and started to pull her head out of my shirt. I pulled her closer to me which made it impossible for her to move. I made sure I wasn't hurting her though._

_"It's fine." I said and kissed her hair. She still thought my shivvering was all down to her warmth feeling uncomfortable, wrong. Her warm body felt amaizing next to my cold one, I was just scared that she was going to feel cold herself next to my cold one. I noticed what she was thinking about. She was considering to attack me or not but she couldn't as she would have to wait until the baby is born_. Well that sucks._ I heard her say mentally. I laughed and pulled her chin up and kissed her. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me and kissed her. Her warmth, her weight, the way her body seemed to fit together with mine was perfect. We were like two puzzle pieces who were meant for each other. Which we were. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pulled her closer to me, I was kissing her more eagerly. I listened to her thoughts again_. He was needy_. I laughed in the kiss and pulled her closer._

I stopped watching then. I knew what happened next, the baby kicked her and I started to apologize and she said it was okay, but it wasn't. I then remembered the bit later where I first heard our now dead daughter think. I was ready to cry but I didn't want to wake Bella up. I saw Bella move to another dream or memory again.

_I rolled us over so now I was on top of Bella, my right hand moved from her hair, and instead it started slidding up her pyjama's top. I was halfway there when she pressed herself closer to me. I started moving my hand closer to her left breast and then I slid my hand under her bra. I played with her nipple and carried on kissing started unbuttoning my pants, I pulled my top off myself and helped her with my pants, she seemed to be struggling. My lips never left hers. I then put my head under her top and my tongue touched her left breast. I started licking her nipple and sucking then bitting on it and played around with the other one with my hand. She moaned and I chuckled. I started slidding out of her shirt and I kissed her chest while coming out. I leaned forward and kissed her again, my hand was at her right hip, I got my finger under the elastic and I was pulling down her pyjama shorts, she froze and then opened her eyes. I froze too, I had gotten the wrong meaning. She didn't want me in that way or she didn't want me at all. I had gotten it wrong, she didn't want to do it with me.._

_"I'm sorry." I mummbled and walked out of her room at vampire speed. I was ashamed of even assuming she would have wanted that. _

She moved to another dream or once again, memory, but I was still stuck in the last one. She had wanted it back then, she just didn't know how to. _I suck so badly with girls_. Well not like I need to know how to be around girls now, only one girl mattered to me and she was sleeping right under me and also being stubborn even in her sleep by not letting me move an inch. She was the only one that mattered. I sighed again and this time Bella's breathing changed. It wasn't as calm before. _Was she having a nightmare?_ I looked up from her breasts to her face and saw her eyes slowly opening. She blinked a few times and seemed to realize she was still in her bed with her legs around me. Her legs loosened around me and I quickly got out of her hold, her legs must be hurting now. I rolled over to her side and put my arm around her waist.

"Morning sweet heart." I said and kissed her.

"Morning." She mummbled half concious, she still looked a bit sleepy. I smiled at her and turned her body so she was facing me. She moved closer to me and wrapped one leg around my waist, her forehead was pressed against my chest. I tightened my arm around her waist. I put my face into her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled better then a thousand flowers, better then the best perfume in the world. She smelled better than anything, not even a thousand of vampirs scents could compare to her. She was like flowers, roses and lilies, honey and god knows what else. It was the most amaizing smell ever. I had a flash back then.

_"I want you away from Bella by 10am in the morning, you'll need to prepare from tomorow." She threatened me. I was'nt even paying attention._

_"What's tomorow again?" I asked. I was confused, I was peeking behind her, I could see Bella dancing around the kitchen again. Alice slapped me._

_"Snap out of it, it's your wedding tomorow." She said and glared at me. _

_"Oh." I breathed out. "Oh!" I half yelled. "Wedding." I said and nodded._

_"Ten." Alice reminded me and vanished._

I had to be away from Bella by 10 am and it was 9:54 now. _Six minutes?! _and leaving Bella was pure hell. I needed about two hours for a proper good bye with Bella. I groaned.

"What?" Bella asked. I shook my head and kissed her.

"Alice said to be out of your room by 10am or I'm dead." I said to her and got out of the bed.

"Why?" Bella asked sitting up.

"The weddings tomorow sweet heart." I reminded her and put my shirt on.

"I know but do you have to go?" She asked and crawled to the end of the bed infront of me. She now had the sheets wrapped around her naked body. I didn't want to leave her.

"You know what Alice is like." I said to her and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorow." I said and walked towards the door.

"Please." Bella whispered.

"Love you." I turned around and smiled. I turned and walked towards the door. I opened the door and heard Bella sob behind me. I slammed the door shut and ran back to her. "What's the matter?" I asked. Then a tear came down her eye. "Don't cry. What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to poke through her head, I would rather hear her say it. What if the reason she was cry'ing because she didn't want to marry me. My eyes went huge. I pulled her onto my lap and she rested her head against my shouler.

"Nothing." She said and more tears came down her cheeks. I pressed her closer to me, just incase that was the problem. Her not wanting me, atleast I'd get my last few seconds of her close to me.

"What is it?" I asked and my voice sounded weird, it was like I was going to start crying soon. _If only that was possible._

"Go." She said to me and I pressed her closer to me. She wiped her eyes with the sheets that were around her body.

"Bella.." I said frustrated. If that was the last word with her then I wasn't happy at all.

"I don't want you to go." She said and the tears started again. I felt relief wash through me. It wasn't because she didn't want me, it was because she wanted me.

"It's only till tomorow." I said in a soft tone.

"I can't wait until tomorow, it's like hell being away from you." She said and wiped her eyes again.

"Bella, it's onl-" She cut me off.

"It's only tomorow, but if you were listening at all to me, it's like hell being away from you." She repeated and the tears ran down her cheeks. I looked into her eyes. _She wanted me too much, or maybe she was just scared to be away from me. Not that I'm complaining. Maybe the last time she left, she had been so hurt that being away from me for such a short time stabbed her like a knife. _

"I'll stay." I said and kissed her. Alice, or no Alice. Bella was extremely upset and I wasn't leaving her in this state. I pushed her down on to the bed and my hand moved under the covers which were hiding her beautiful body from me. I slid my hand up her breasts and rubbed them. I also noticed the sobbing and the tears had stopped. I moved my hands from her breasts to her back, I put my arms around her and tightened them so she couldn't move. I picked up Alice's thoughts.

_I better not bother him now, Bella seemed pretty upset. I'll have to get the flowers sort-_

I stopped listening, I only needed the part where she said where she wasn't going to bother me. I was going to concentrate on Bella, as she was the most important thing to me in my entire life. Her heart was racing at incredible speed. I pulled her closer and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. I liked the things I was making her do, the way her body reacted to me. I let her breathe then.

"Thank you." She breathed out and tried to steady her heart rate. I laughed and removed one of my arms from her waist and moved it to her thigh and started to rub her thigh up and down. She relaxed and her breathing was turning back to normal.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back and pecked me on the lips. I was going to stay with Bella until 11:59pm. That gave me one minute till the wedding day and Alice could relax from the big issue of seeing the bride before the wedding which equals bad luck. _I think_. I was never any good with weddings, I should have paid more attention, but back then when Rosalie and Emmett were getting married I didn't think of ever getting married myself so I didn't bother listening to the stupid bad luck tales. I want everything to go well with me and Bella so I suppose I'll have to listen to Alice this time.

The rest of the family had gone hunting as they had already done the house up. Me and Bella were quite literally thrown out, they didn't want Bella to see it, I was thrown out with her as I wasn't leaving her after the way she reacted this morning. She was too fragile at the moment. We were walking down the beach hand in hand. It was the July and suprisingly, it was sunny in the small town of Forks today. Carlisle also had said we were moving after mine and Bella's honeymoon. Yes, I had finally got Bella to agree to the honeymoon. First we are going to London, as Bella insisted and then were going to the Island I had got Bella. Yup, I got Bella an Island but she doesn't know that, she's still trying to figure out where were going. I still got butterflies when I imagined Bella in a white dress, walking down the isle for me. Butterflies, weird or what, I thought vampires didn't have any insides to hold the vampires, if you even understand what I am trying to say there. I carried on imagining Bella in a dress, with the ring _I _had given her. I then started to feel guilty for stealing her away like this, maybe she could be happier with someone else.

"What you thinking about?" Bella asked me, noticing my frown.

"Nothing." I said to her.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked and I shook my head. She stopped walking and stepped infront of me and touched my cheek. "Edward?" She asked and her heart sped up a little.

"It's nothing." I said but carried on frowning because of the 'happier with someone else' thing.

"Edward?" She asked again. Bella's mind was all over the place. She thought my face looked angry or guilty or maybe even regretful. _He doesn't want me. His having second thoughts. He found someone else. He doesn't want to get married. He doesn't want me! _Bella screamed at herself in her head. My eyes went huge, beyond huge. _How could she think that, is that how much she doubted my love for her? _I hugged her close to my chest and the tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid Bella." I said and kissed her like there was no tomorow. She whimpered. "I love you. Whether you like it or not." I told her and smiled at her.

"Love you too." She said with the tears still coming.

"Love you too, -To-Be-Cullen." I said and she laughed."Come on." I said and held her hand and we walked further down the beach.

_

* * *

_


	6. Wedding

_Okay, sorry for making it so quick but I really was desperate to update. I know, I haven't updated in a while now._

_Okay, the good news is, I have ideas for the next 7? Yeah, I think I could fit the next plot into 7 chapters, and don't worry, it's not only 7 more chapters until this story is done. Oh hell no, I'm no where near done with this one XD_

_The bad news is, I keep forgetting to tell you about my poll. On my profile there is a poll and I need help choosing how many kids they should have but TBH I don't know why I put 1,2 or 3 as choices as their going to have 3 or more kids? Ooooooh, spoiler. ROFL. Anyways, any ideas are welcome. XD_

_**

* * *

Wedding**_

"I can't do this!" I yelled. Everyone is the house propably heard that. Alice slapped my left cheek. My mouth went in a little 'o'.

"You can do this. You will do this, and for crying out loud. It's Edward down there. He loves you and you love him. Now pull yourself together woman." She yelled at me. Tears were coming down my cheeks. She was right but I was nervous. "Want me to get Jasper?" She asked me more calmly. I nodded and she dissapeared. I looked in the mirror and saw a much prettier version of Barbie. She looked like a barbie and better. Wow. I touched the mirror where her cheek was but felt nothing but the cold mirror. Someone cleared their throat and I spun around. It was Jasper there but no Alice.

"Hi." I breathed and he smiled and came over to hug me. I felt his calm spread over me.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets nerves." Jasper said to me and rubbed my back. "Hey? Come on. Edward is quite literally jumping out of his skin. His not nervous though, I don't think he can wait to push the ring on your finger already. His been waiting a hundred years already for this moment so don't keep him waiting any longer." Jasper always said the right things. I nodded and Alice ran back into the room and finished my make up. I looked arond the room and Jasper was gone. I had asked Carlisle to walk me down too as my father was a total failure.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked at the corner of the stairs when we were about to walk down.

"I guess." I said and we started walking when we heard Rosalie start to play the piano. My heart was drumming so loudly in my chest and my cheeks felt hot. My hands started to shake and if I didn't have Carlisle there to lean on I would have propably fell and passed out. I then started to hum my own tune, it was just a random tune. It was by Metro Station, Shake it. When Carlisle heard me humming it he chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back. I then raised my eyes from the ground and saw my beautiful fiancee smiling like mad. He was grinning to be honest. I grinned back. My feet started to move a little faster then they were meant to and Carlisle held me back. I sighed and walked slower. Atlast I made it to my soon to be husband and Carlisle handed me over. I smiled at him and he took my hand and smiled. We said our lines and done our 'I do's' and the ring that Edward had gotten for me was sitting on my left hand, Edward quite literally pulled me off the ground and kissed me. People started cheering and laughing and shouting 'Congratulations and Congratz'. After a whole minute someone cleared their throat loudly next to us and Edward stopped kissing me. He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled, he was also breathless.

"Wow." I puffed out.

"." Edward said and kissed me quickly again. We turned to see who had interrupted us earlier and it was Emmett.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, would you like to make way to the garden?" Emmett asked as formally as he could. I laughed.

"Yeah." I said between my laughter. Emmett totally sucked at being formal. Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist and we started to walk to the garden. My puffy dress was sort of annoying, I mean I loved it but it was really hard to be next to someone in this huge thing. I could just imagine a kid running towards it and flying backwards when he runs into the dress. I rolled my eyes and then gasped when I saw the garden.

"It's beautiful." I said when I saw the sparkly lights and the tables covered with white table cloths and the amount of flowers that were around the place. A tear rolled down my eye and Edward wiped it away quickly.

"Like you." He said."I love you." Edward said and kissed me again.

"Love you more." I said and Edward shook his head and pulled me with him. We walked to the middle of the platform all of the tables were on and the music turned on. It was Avril Lavigne the song 'With You', pretty odd to have as a wedding, first dance song but I'm not complaining. I loved it.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Edward pulled me to his chest and I put one arm around his neck and one hand in his hand and he put his other hand on my back. We started swaying side to side and spinning sometimes. I also noticed I didn't even know around twenty people there. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Alex showing chicken in his mouth and looking around for more food and I saw Nicole rolling her eyes at him. _Why was he eating? Why are they even here?! _

"I invited them, if that's alright?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and kissed him. He put his hand in my hair and pulled my face closer to his. Someone coughed. _Why do they always ruin the moment?! _

"Could I take over?" Jasper asked and grinned at me.

"Go ahead." Edward said and looked around until he saw Esme. He smiled at me and walked away. The song changed again. It was now Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend. _What is this, Avril's wedding? Meeh. I love her_.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother******* princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Jasper laughed and started to spin me round and round. I noticed Alex had gotten his way to the music player. I rolled my eyes and my hand met Jasper's. We started skipping around on the dance floor and everyone got out of the way. I laughed again. I started to clap my hands together when Jasper released them and Jasper was laughing. I blushed when I noticed the amount of people looking at us, I also saw Edward grinning at me. I shook my head and the music changed again. Jasper was about to put his arm around my waist when Emmett pushed him out of the picture. I giggled.

"Jazz you okay?" I asked towards where Jasper dissapeared into the trees after Emmett pushed him.

"Yeah." He said coming out of the tree's. I smiled.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled and grabbed me by the waist and spun us to the middle of the place. He didn't care what anyone else thought, he started to spin me around in the air and spin me around and I nearly tripped before but it was good fun. I started to sway as soon as the song finished.

"May I have her back now?" Edward asked.

"No chance." I heard Alex's familiar voice come from my right. I turned and saw him walking towards us. I rolled my eyes. Edward growled quietly and walked off.

"Aww Alex." I whined.

"Don't Alex me, he can have you later. He propably will, if you know what I mean." Alex said and I smacked him.

"Mind your own." I said and we swayed side to side and he didn't seem to be bothered about dragging me around on the floor.

"Will do." He said before winking. I smiled and shook my head.

"What you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh this and that, Nicole is going out with Max." He said.

"Max?" I asked remembering the big muscley dude who could change the weather any time he liked, that's why Voltura was always so dark and gloomy, because of Max.

"Yeah, you know the weather man dude?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered Alex.

Edward had shield me away from the rice and rose petals thrown at us. Emmett was definately aiming for my head as they always hit the spot where Edward's shoulder was, where my head was, behind Edward's shoulder. Confusing. We got in the car after Alice had made me change into a after-wedding-sort-of-honey-moon-dress. It was white and was v-neck all the way down to my belly button, it was also knee high. Edward seemed to enjoy it. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed.

"What, so it's not true? Want me to change?" I asked reaching for the bag at the back of the car. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his leg.

"No, it's true. I don't want you to change. It looks sexy." He said to me and smiled. I smiled back and he turned his face back to the road. I rubbed his leg and went further down to his member. Edward twitched in his seat and I giggled. He didn't need to pay attention to the road, we wouldn't crash anyways, he knew the way from home to the airport like the back of his hand. Edward took a shaky breath.

"Could we atleast wait until the plane? I mean, they have got toilets, just hold your nose." Edward said and took another shaky breath. I laughed. "We'll miss our planes if I decide to pull over, and I'm 97% there to pulling over so... miss the plane?" He asked looking at me.

"Nope, the plane toilets will do." I said and laughed again. I moved my hand back to my lap and waited until we got to boarding the plane. I smiled. _Mrs. Cullen._

_Sorry, I just can't forget the moment in_ Just Married _where Sarah and Tom were about to have a quicky in the toilet but Tom got his shoe stuck in the loo. Classic. ROFL. Don't worry, Edward won't get his foot stuck in the loo. I'm keeping that scene to your imaginations though. Love you XD_

_Idea's always welcome. (:_

* * *


	7. Honey Moon

_**LOL. You can all chillax now. I'm back. Like yeya! Okay. Urm. Hopefully you'll get an update tommorow. Hey! No promises.**_

**_Oh and I didn't update as my comp went high. Enjoy ^_^_**

**_Honey Moon_**

Well we made a deal in the car. The air plane toilets. We really should have considered the other passengers but oh well. I washed my face and looked up in the mirror. I was bright pink. I looked over to Edward and he was still doing his pants up. I laughed.

"Your a bit slow." I said and helped him out. I took a paper towel and wiped my face then threw the paper towel down the loo.

"Slow? My love, I was so fast you couldn't keep your mouth shut." He said and grinned. I knew he wasn't talking about closing his pants anymore.

"Do you think they heard?" I asked pointing at the door. Edward frowned and he seemed to be listening.

"No." He answered and grinned. "Again?" He asked and I laughed and shook my head.

"No thanks. I feel a bit soar." I said and wiggled a bit. Edward laughed and took one step towards me and hugged me.

"Sorry." He said and kissed my head. There wasn't a lot of space in this little loo. There was a loo, a sink with a mirror over it, a soap bar and some toilet paper and a hand dryer. Most of the time I had been on top of the sink with my head hitting against the mirror continuously. Annoying as fuck.

"Come on." I said and opened the door. We ran to our seats at vampire speed. No one else had noticed our dissapearance by the looks of things. Most of the passengers were asleep and the lights were off. I rested against Edward's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you." I whispered back before falling asleep.

We ended up in some posh hotel in the Central of London. It was sort of close to my appartment near the Thames but I didn't want to go there for my honey moon. It was just like being at home and anyways. Edward wanted to spend uneccesary money. I yawned and rolled over and locked my left leg around Edward's naked waist.

"Good morning." He murmmured and kissed me.

"Morning." I mummbled and opened my eyes.

"Well, the weather looks pretty crap so we can go out." He said to me as soon as I looked outside the window.

"Cool." I said and then giggled at this vocabulary.

"You've heard worse." He said.

"I have." I nodded and grinned at him.

"Hold on." He said trying to wiggle out of my leg. I let him free and he got out of the bed completely naked. Well imagine that girls. He shook his head and laughed. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked putting on his boxers.

"You." I said and grinned.

"Later. You said you wanted London and you got it." He said and then started putting on his shirt.

"Pleeeeaaaseee." I whined.

"Later." He said again and walked over to me and kissed my head. I quickly stuck my tongue out and licked his chin for some weird reason. He rolled his eyes. "Behave."

"Yes sir." I said and winked. "Eggs please." I answered his question. He nodded and dissapeared into the hotel living room. I got out of bed and skipped to the bathroom.

We ended up going to the London Eye. It's this big wheel thing that goes around really slowly and you get to see the Centre of London really well. We only went because the weather was bad and if the sun was shinning we propably would have ended up glittering. Which wouldn't have been too good. I rested my head against his chest and put my arms around his waist and his around mine. There were two other women in the little room, sort of thing and one boy that looked around eight and a dad. One of the women kept staring at Edward and whenever she looked at me I glared at her.

"Easy." Edward whispered and pulled my head up and kissed me. I nodded and rested my head against his chest again, facing the other way this time. I looked up at Edward and saw him looking at me. I smiled and him and he smiled back. I pressed myself closer to him and he started to fidget. His fingers starting running up and down my leg. "Do you think it would be alright to urm... you know... infront of a eight year old, a thirty-seven year old and two twenty year olds?" He whispered seeming to get even more fidgety then before.

"No. It would not be alright to have sex in public." I whispered back and laughed. "I offered. You refused. Your loss." I said and laughed again. He groaned.

Being a half human and half vampire thing I still needed food. I mean, we could have tried hunting but the most we would have found was stray cats and dogs. I mean, how the hell do you expect to find any deers or mountain lions in the Centre of London. Edward had hunted before so he didn't need to eat. Drink. Same thing. After eating we went on a boat trip on the Thames. We were meant to be staying a few days in London but Alice saw it wouldn't have been that great as we wouldn't get much privacy and the weather was going to get better. Sooo, Alice had called the air lines and made it a one day trip before Edward was taking me somewhere I didn't know where. Hah. That didn't make any sense.

Again. On a plane. With the hottest, nicest, best husband ever. Not forgetting how great he is in bed. Cough. Never forget that. I heard Edward chuckled. Reading my head again. We ended up flying at night again, that was the best time for us to fly anyways.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whiny tone.

"You'll see." He said for the hundreth time in this hour.

"Please?" I asked and smiled innocently.

"You'll see." He said again.

"Pretty please?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said once again.

"Fine!" I half shouted and half whispered. I undone my seat belt and sat on top of Edward. Straddling him. I started kissing his neck and rubbing my self against him. He started taking shaky breaths. He had been desperate for a quicky since this after noon. It shouldn't be too difficult to do this. He was already hard underneath me so that just proved I was right, once again, he needed it. I started to go up and down on him and he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. We were in the right corner in the plane. It was also a business class plane or whatever. There were only about seven other people on board. And by the sound of their breathing they were all asleep. Well nearly all, one person was watching a movie but his breathing was calming. I had changed from the dress once we arrived in London, I was wearing a button up shirt so it would be easy to get it off me. I started to unbutton it and Edward's eyes snapped open. He threw me in my seat and put one hand around my waist and whispered.

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and listened to approaching foot steps. Someone stopped by the end of our seat and they stood there for two breaths and then walked on.

"Everyone's asleep." I heard a male voice say from the flight attendant cabin. I felt Edward's arms around my waist and when I opened my eyes I was already on top of him. His member pressing against my center.

"Please. Don't ruin it for yourself. Just wait until we get there. But can we please...." He trailed off and then slouched down on his chair. His butt wasn't resting on the chair anymore. It was in mid air with me on top of him. He started to unbutton my shirt.

"What if we get caught?" I whispered.

"We won't. Their having a coffee break and everyone is now asleep." He whispered back. I listened for the last person who wasn't sleeping before. Their breathing was calm now. They were asleep now. The only people awake were the plane drivers, drivers? Oh well, whatever you call them, and the two flight attendants. Who were, as Edward said, on a coffee break. I shrugged and took off my shirt. I got off Edward and pulled of my shorts and knickers while Edward pulled down his trousers. I hopped on top of him and Edward quickly took off my bra. He started to move himself up and down so I didn't have to move, just sit on top of him. Both of his hands were on my breasts. He was rubbing them gently. Edward's slow pace annoyed me so I started bouncing up and down on him. I leaned down and kissed Edward and he started squeezing my boobs. I started going faster and Edward moaned.

"Faster." He begged brethlessly. I done as he asked and he moaned quietly. I put my hand over his mouth and started going even quicker. I wasn't far from coming and Edward seemed rocked hard too. Edward pulled me closer to him and started rocking against me.

"What the..?" I heard a male voice say. I didn't even get a chance to react. Edward and I were already in the toilets. I was sitting on the sink. Once again. Edward had his arms at either side of my face and he was slamming into me.

"What the hell?" I breathed out.

"He thinks it's just his imagination." He said and carried on slamming into me. I held back the urge to scream.

"Oh, so I'm not just day dreaming. We got caught." I said and breathed in a hard breath.

"Nearly caught. He thinks his imagining things." He said and kissed me.

"But won't he notice we're not in our seats and our clothes?" I asked after he stopped kissing me.

"Don't worry about the seats. Imagination. We'll just say we swapped seats if he asks. Our clothes are there." He said pointing to the little bundle of mess. Well, our messy clothes.

"Oh." I breathed and he slammed into me one final time before we both came. We had to put a hand over each others mouth as we both made a lot of nose after we came. Giggle. Welcome to the life of .

* * *


	8. My Island

_**Not sure when I'll update again. I have school now :( Furkle. I'll do my best. Much love x

* * *

**_

My Island

The flight attendant on the plane didn't say anything about catching me and Edward romping. Well, nearly romping. As me and Edward dissapeared before the poor man could even realise what was going on. Edward seemed pretty smug for some reason and he also seemed proud of him self. The reason I think he was proud was because he managed to get us away in time and finish fucking me. Nice way to sum things up. _Hah_. We ended up in Spain. Then he blind folded me for the rest of the journey. He said the view would give away way too much. I amused myself by rubbing him. I could feel him twitch and fidget but he was pretty good at ignoring me, having done it a few hours back he wasn't that desperate right now. I sighed.

"How long?" I asked.

"Just five more minutes." He said and took my hand in his. Propably just a way to keep it away from distracting him. He snorted propably reading into my head again.

He made me stay in the car while he got the suit cases, I promised I wasn't going to move the blind fold. But by the time I decided to move the damn thing and peek Edward pulled me out of the car and then took it of himself. Why he kept the blind fold on me I do not know. I looked around us and saw water. Water. Water. And nothing but water. Okay, a tree or two but nothing else except water.

"A beach house or something?" I asked. Edward shook his head a no.

"Hold on a second." He said before dissapearing into the car and driving between the two huge trees and hiding the car there. He was back in a flash.

"May I ask where you got the car from?" I asked.

"Rent a car thing. As much as I was itching to buy a car here I resisted." He sounded proud. He then grinned and winked at me. I then noticed a white boat floating in the water. "Ah. Yes. Shall we?" Edward said pointing to the boat and gesturing me to go first.

"We're going to live on a boat?" I asked and started to walk towards it.

"Err... Not quite." He said and helped me on the boat. He jumped on and walked over to the control panel thing. He never said he had any intrest in boats. He turned back and grinned and then the boat roared to life and we were off.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the approaching little blob.

"La Bella." He said and smiled at me.

"Eh... what?" I asked.

"I got you an Island." He turned around and shrugged. My eyes flew wide open and my mouth fell open with a loud. -Blaaf- _Haha_. Yeah with a Blaaf.

"W...W..Wh...Why?" I stuttered not taking my eyes of him.

"Because I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said and walked over to me. He kneeled down and kissed me. I broke away gasping for air.

"I already know how much you love me. You don't need to buy me an Island to show me that. It's inex-" He didn't let me finish before we were making out on the boat. I might be unusually warm but I was starting to get cold. You could hear the light waves hitting against the boat making it rock. The sky was still dark blue with a full moon.

"U.r..m..." I said breathlessly trying to put my hair together. "Th..an...k y..ou." I managed to choke out.

"Your welcome my love." He whispered and kissed my ear. He didn't seem to mind. He reacted like such a human. Only this time the human had gotten his girlfriend a pair of earings and it was no big deal. It's a bloody Island!

"Your still a complete nuter." I said and turned around to face him. He grinned.

"Well.. I could show you the house." He said picking me up and carrying me further away from the water. Further on I saw a sort of house thing, it was white and all of the lights were on. I turned to look back at Edward. He kissed my neck and looked straight into my eyes. I felt like I was melting. Super weird. He opened the door and walked in.

"Your Island and house. ." He said and put me on the ground. I looked around the place. It was all Cullen like. White. I walked inside to the middle of the room and looked around. It looked fantastic. I felt Edward press against my back.

"And further down we have the bedroom." He said using this sort of weird estate agent accent. You know the way they talk about a house and give you a tour and they usually sound sort of high pitched and urgent. Just ready to shove the property down your throat.

"Would you like to show it to me?" I asked and grinned.

There were so many things to do on this Island. We went diving, we didn't get much chance to see the pretty fish as they sensed danger near by but it was still cool being underwater. We also went to some kind of cave. Then there were these random animal statues around the place. There were birds. Another day we went rock climbing. It wasn't even hard. Yeah, super human strength. Oh well, it's still fun.

"How's the view down there?" I asked Edward looking down to where I could put my foot.

"Fantastic." He said. I looked down and saw him staring at my butt.

"Cool." I said and laughed.

Before I even knew it, it was time to go. I mean, Edward say we could stay but I really couldn't be asked to extend the trip, we also had a lot to do. Apparently we were moving as soon as we got home. He said we could come back next month or something if we wanted to. Well then. This is the end of my perfect honey moon with . I'm just starting to wonder where exactly we will be moving to and as it will be my first time going to a high school, yes, first time, what it would be like. Living with the Volturi I didn't really have time for silly human business but now I have no other choice.


	9. School

_**I had so many dirty scenes in this one but I just thought I was pushing my luck and deleted most of them. Well, two big ones. Anyways,**_

_**yeah, I hardly ever update cause the reason is ; Im getting sort of bored with twilight, and theres a first. haha.**_

_**well, i guess i'll let you read then.

* * *

**_

School

I could tell that Bella wasn't exactly happy about this move thing but this is what we had to do to keep our secret, a secret. We have already been signed up for a school so we'll be starting tomorrow. We had also moved to another dark and rainy town called Lansfield. Esme had thought to make it easier for us, and especially Bella. That she re-makes the same type of house we had in Forks. That was probably the only reason Bella seemed to be sleeping calmly on my bare chest. I smiled and run my hand up and down her back. She fidgeted, as it must have tickled her, and then carried on sleeping calmly. My beautiful angel. My wife. I smiled again. She would do anything for me, she pulled herself together about the school and moving thing as she wasn't used to moving around much, let alone school, a place she had never been. She was smart, school or no school, she won't have any problems with the work. Bella stiffened, her legs kicking out and her right arm stretching out like she was trying to hold something. I looked into her head and saw nothing. It was pitch black, then for a moment I saw myself fading into the shadows. I heard Bella yelling in the dream, telling me to stop, to come back. I was snapped out of the nightmare the same time she did. Bella started to shake and I pulled her closer to myself.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm here, sweet heart. I'm here." I whispered softly before I started humming to her.

"I know." She whispered and lay her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes. I carried on humming. In a few minutes Bella was asleep again. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her a bit higher so her head was on my shoulder. I was still humming to her even though she didn't need it. I pulled her as close as possible to myself and then kissed her head. She was the love of my life, I couldn't live without her. I could never leave her, ever. I was in love with her, to be honest with you, I don't think love is a strong word anymore, it just doesn't sum up the whole way I feel about her. I don't think there are any words. Bella turned her head and her lips touched my cheek. I slowly turned my head and kissed her lips softly. I didn't want to wake her. Rosalie and Emmett were having, err, their time together, they were being a bit too loud though. Alice and Jasper went hunting. Esme and Carlisle were talking about the job in the hospital in Lansfield. Carlisle was still a doctor, only in a different hospital. Something seemed to hit my stomach for a second and then it went, the left side of my stomach seemed to have twitched for a bit, on the spot where Bella was laying on. I frowned but ignored it. It was probably Bella's stomach rumbling or something. She didn't seem hungry though. I shook my head and kissed her shoulder before closing my eyes and drifting into Bella's head and her more pleasant dreams now. I could sleep like this, watch her dream and pretend their mine too. Bella's dream kept twirling around for some weird reason, it was like she couldn't quite pick what to dream, it was weird. Then came the memories, our wedding day, that's a good dream to have. I smiled. Just as I was about to go join Bella in her dreams came a loud _Bang_. Bella shot up, staying up on her arms and hovering over my body. Her eyes were wide and frightened. I pulled her back down to my chest and rubbed her back. I then realized it had been Emmett and Rosalie, _stupid twats_. Do they have to make so much noise, Alice could have at least warned us.

"What the hell was that?" Bella whispered, still sounding scared.

"Emmett and Rosalie, don't worry about it, go back to sleep love." I whispered. She fidgeted on my chest for a few seconds, getting herself comfortable again and fell asleep. Once again, she went back to dreaming about our wedding day. I closed my eyes and drifted away with her.

"I can't find it!" She screamed in frustration. I pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to her. "Oh." She breathed out.

"Hurry up." Emmett shouted from the front door.

"Come on." I said wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and walking out of our bedroom. She sighed and wrapped her arm around my waist. I lowered my hand so it was resting on her ass and carried on walking down the stairs like nothing unusual was happening. There wasn't anyways, comparing to Emmett and Rosalie, phew, we were normal!

"Took your time." Rosalie grumbled and walked past me to the front door.

"Do you mind keeping it down next time." I answered her.

"I do mind, in the matter of fact." Rosalie answered and Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots." Bella muttered from next to me. Bella let go of my waist and skipped down the stairs and I walked after her. Rosalie and Emmett were taking Rosalie's convertible and Alice, Jasper and Bella – of course- were taking my Volvo. I couldn't exactly go driving around in my Austin Martin now could I. It's a tiny town and we are trying to keep a low profile. Jasper and Alice sat in the backseats and Bella sat next to me.

"You alright?" Jasper asked Bella, patting her shoulder.

"Perfect." She said in a cheerful tone but looked out of the window with a dead face. I tried to read her minds to know what's wrong but she was keeping to herself. I sighed and started the car.

Most of the thoughts of the males swirled around Rosalie and Bella, Alice looked too cute, but some people still were getting an eyeful of her. I really hated to hear all these moron thoughts about my sisters, and wife! The worst thoughts were the ones coming from the girls, they were literally drooling over my brothers, and that way just disgusting. I was having to put up with the childish, girl fantasies, I didn't even pay any attention to the morons who were considering they're chances with me. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, trying to make it clear that I wasn't single and most definitely not looking. I heard the swearing going inside in the male heads when they saw me and Bella but all I could do was grin smugly.

"You okay?" I turned my head and whispered in her ears and then kissed her hair. She nodded but she was still hiding something from me. "What is it?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing." She hissed and that stopped our conversation. Alice handed us our school map and schedules. Bella looked down at her schedule and bit her lip. "I'm barely in any of your classes." She whimpered and I could see that she was about to cry. She seemed very sensitive today. I took her schedule and looked at mine again. We only had two classes together. Drama and English.

"I'll sort it." I said and smiled at her. She looked as puzzled as ever. I walked over to the receptionist and coughed to get her attention. Her eyes turned wide and she saw me.

"I was wondering if I could have the same schedule as this one." I said handing her Bella's schedule. She stared at me for a minute and shook her head. She took Bella's schedule and then at mine.

"I could swap you into all of her classes except Biology. It's full." She said and her voice broke in the middle.

"Okay." I said and smiled. Bella would survive one class without me, won't she? The receptionist stared at me for a second and shook her head again. I didn't even want to her what she was thinking. She handed me back Bella's schedule and gave me my new schedule.

"Thank you." I said politely and walked back to Bella. I smiled at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Just one class." I said to her, I couldn't get us together in just one class.

"It's okay." She said and smiled.

Me and Bella were both sent to the back of the Maths class, at least we got to sit together. Bella was nervous again, or worried. She was chewing her lip all the time and frowning.

"Sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong." I whispered to her, too quiet for any human to hear.

"Nothings wrong." She said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help somehow?" I whispered.

"No." She replied and looked forward.

"Is anyone bothering you?" I asked her and then she slipped. Her clouded thoughts went clear. _Only the whole fucking school._ _What if someone here is prettier? What if he dumps me for someone else. Shit, I hate this so much. _I heard her thoughts and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was scared someone else would catch my attention. "I'm never leaving you." I whispered and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, not exactly sure what I would do if you did though." She mummbled half to herself and grabbed a text book and flicked through the pages cutting off any further conversation.

In Biology I thought I was going to end myself, if only that was possible. The girl called Lana who was sitting next to me, never shut up. She kept talking about her hamster and how annoying her little brother is. I bet the annoyingness runs in the family. The bell went and I got up.

"It was nice talking to you Edward." I turned my head but didn't look at her. I smiled and turned my head away. I hadn't been talking to her at all, just nodding and smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the class. I ran to Bella's class and waited for her by the wall. She came out with some dork who was telling her some 'why did the chicken cross the road' joke. She only laughed to be polite.

"I'm off, bye." Bella said to the geeky boy as soon as she saw me. I looked at her as she walked over. I didn't mean this in a bad way, but her stomach looked bigger then usual. I stared at her stomach and looked up when she reached me. I leaned down and kissed her lips, ignoring the heads we turned.

"Missed me?" I asked and smiled putting my hand on her back. She nodded and grinned. "Good." I said.

"You look a bit.." She said looking for a word. "annoyed?" She finished off. She knew me inside out.

"I'm okay. Just annoyed at my Biology partner." I said and smiled.

"I could help." She said putting her hand near my trousers belt. I straightened my back and started walking. She looked hurt. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Home." I said and kissed her ear. She nodded and we walked to gym.

I was waiting in the gym hall for Bella. She was still getting changed. Then I got an idea. Well, she is my wife and all. I looked into her head and saw her putting on her shorts. She was facing the wall so she couldn't see anyone but herself. Thank god, I only wanted to look at one person. She looked down and you could see her breasts covered by that god damn bra. I was about to growl when I realized I wasn't alone, there were people sitting next to me on the bench. In one sense I wanted Bella to dress faster so I could see her right now but in another sense I wanted to watch her dress slowly so I could drool over her tits. _Later_. I promised myself, and later they will _not_ be covered by a bra. I promised myself that too. I snapped back into her mind and watched her reveal a bit more of her breasts when she tried to put her top on. I had to hold onto the bench to stop myself from running to the girls changing room and ripping her shirt off. That would be _very_ inappropriate of me. The coach blew his whistle and everyone turned their eyes to his ugly face. One minute I'm staring at my wife's perfect – to die for – breasts, the next minute I'm staring at a forty-seven year old man with a beard and he only showers once a week. Yes, I got all that from spying into his head. The Gym doors opened and the girls skipped in. We were playing separate from them but in the same Gym, the school doesn't want to let girls and boys play together because boys play rough. I'd just love to see the look on they're faces when they see Bella beating some of the boys shitless. She's stronger then most of them anyways. Okay, all of them. Bella got a tennis racket and took her place in the court. I was just staring at her ass and keeping myself sane by imagining the things I was going to do to it later. I felt bad for thinking of her like that but I couldn't help it. I had to look away then otherwise I was going to get a boner. That would be bad, in these shorts anyways. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the coach.

Leaning against the wall waiting for her to come out, I once again, spied on her.

"Bella hurry up." I whispered. She somehow heard that and started dressing faster. I didn't even get a chance to see her breasts. _Oh come on! Where's the justice in that?_ She came out of the changing room still putting on her right shoe.

"Couldn't you wait?" She asked irritated.

"It's the end of the day and I said later, didn't I." I reminded her. Well I said 'Home' but you still get the message. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car so we could get home faster.


	10. Lana

**Lana**

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Edward wasn't next to me. I hopped out of bed and walked over to the window. I looked outside and he was sitting there on a rock probably admiring the gorgeous view of the river in front of our house. But he didn't look happy or sad. Could the word neutral be used? I watched my beautiful angel staring out into the water when he turned his head and at the same time I ran to the bathroom hoping he didn't catch me spying on him. Knowing me, he probably did.

I saw Edward after our first lesson. He smiled at me guiltily after he saw me waiting for him in front of his classroom door. He was in the middle of talking to that girl Lana. I smiled at her politely and she grinned back.

"His really nice." She said to me and waved goodbye.

"Urmm, yeah. Bye." I answered her. Edward walked over to me and then his eyes turned cold.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me with a nasty tone.

"I came to see how my husband was doing?" I said quietly and raised an eyebrow at him. _Was he embarrassed to have me around him?_

"No." He snapped as soon as I thought of that. "Just.. "

"Oh Edward!" Lana came running back. "Could you help me with this question? I just read it and I'm so confused."

"Sure." Edward smiled warmly at her and turned his back to me. I was shocked, he could be nice to her but not me?! I slammed my fist into his back only hurting myself in the process, and got a few looks from the by passers. I then turned around and walked to my next lesson. I'll ask Alice what the hell was going on.

I got out of English and walked off to the lunch hall feeling miserable. I only got water and then sat down next to Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett, Alice and Edward were probably coming.

"Well someone looks happy." Rosalie said and grinned.

"Yeah." I said and looked down at my hands.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked and Jasper noticed my bad mood and tried to help.

"Don't Jazz. And nothing Rose, don't worry about it."

Five minutes later Emmett and Alice came to join us and started their own conversations. Yet Edward was nowhere to be seen. I rested my head on my arms and sighed. _What was wrong? _

"Oh Bella," Alice started to say and I raised my head. "Edward said he won't be here at lunch, his helping some girl with her work. And he said he was going to be late home too, she's got History work and his going round her house to help her out." Alice said and smiled and turned her attention back to Jasper.

"Oh.." I half got out of my mouth before the tears started pouring down my cheeks and my family turned to look at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked and looked worried. I nodded and got up and then ran to the lunch hall exit.

After I calmed down I went looking around the whole school for Edward. I wanted to know why he was being so friendly to her but rejecting me. At the same time my stomach felt like my insides were somehow shrinking up. I clutched at my stomach and whimpered. The pain stopped after about two minutes and I just decided to scream… in my head. _Edward! Where the fuck are you?!_

I wandered out to the school parking lot and saw him on a bench with Lana talking and joking around. I walked over to him and smiled.

"There you are." I said to Edward and then waved at Lana. "Lana, do you mind if I talk to Edward for a bit?" I asked and smiled coldly.

"But his helping me with my work." She said sounding annoyed. _What the..?_ Edward shot me a warning glance.

"Just five minutes." I answered her.

"Fine." She grumbled and stormed off somewhere. I stared at Edward and he stared back.

"So what's this about?" I asked him and sat down.

"What's what about?" He asked back.

"You know what about… You and Lana." I hissed through my teeth.

"She's none of your business." He hissed back. My eyes widened.

"She's not. But you are." I said and tears started pooling around my eyes. His eyes softened and he touched my cheek. "Did you ever really want me back?" I asked and tried to hold down the lump in my throat.

"Yes." He answered and leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"So why are you being nice to her. But not me? Your wife?" I asked and he pulled me closer.

"Bella we need to talk." He said. I looked up at him. _Are you leaving me?_ I asked him in my thoughts.

"Five minutes are gone." Lana came back and sounded annoyed. Edward pushed me away and mouthed _later_. I got up and walked away.

* * *

**Wow. when was the last time I updated this thing. Sorry this is short and sorry for the huugggeeeeee non update thing. I've actually forgot about whats been happening in this story and cant be asked to read it, hehe. sorry. and i think i'm writing differently, and i actually just barely remember what i wanted to do with this story, so it might be a while before i finish the next one because i am so lost. wow, anyways, i'll leave you wondering, cause i can =D**

**xoxo**


	11. A note from ME!

Alrighty my darlings. (Or not, whatever you prefer to be called)

I have come to a conclusion (_don't worry, I was aware of this way before I started writing_) that this story is **terrible** and needs some **serious** **editing** because:

1) I couldn't spell 'bastard' - and instead I wrote 'bustard' or 'basterd' - **I am forever ashamed**.

2) I actually now have the chance to take into consideration people's reviews, such as - she ran away too much, story isn't believable (_that one broke my heart - but I see where they were coming from_). Sometimes my character may have been holding something, then in the next bit of the chapter they were not - with no reference to them ever dumping the object = so a bit like in the movie bloopers? where they refilm a scene and forget to add that item again.

3) **There are terrible 'lemons'. **Or some of which that happen_ too soon._

4) I was flicking through the chapters and nearly every chapter ended with Bella kissing Edward - some may find it irritating, others think it's cute - **I find it irritating** = (_so much that I felt like digging a hole in the ground for myself)_

5) A good story **needs surprises** - I gave everything away and if not, told you at the bottom in the author's note - again, terrible.

6) **Storyline** (For my own story = oh yes, I went there - was a little **dead**, I am flaming my own work here - which other writer have you seen do this?). I.e. Introduction was rushed.

To be honest, **the list goes on.** So, HOPEFULLY, what I am planning to do is re-write the story but give it some improvements (I want to say huge improvements but it really depends on which perspective you are looking at it from). And also, it may as well be a new story with the way I'm going to destroy this whole thing - I'm hoping to bring in new things, get rid of things (you may have even liked) = so it really is a new story but with the basic outlines of this story in it. IF I MANAGE TO ACTUALLY GET INTO IT AND COMPLETE IT.

7) YES! 7! Of course! That was the other problem,** I never finished it** and I could not be bothered to go through the whole thing again - so **re-writing** it will FORCE me to go through it and again, **HOPEFULLY finish it.**

Anyways, I am a bit more busy than I was (_whenever I last wrote a chapter for this story - so progress may be a bit slow.)_

FURTHERMORE, if I am going to update the story with new chapters - they will be made into a new story with the same title and description (except I'll write in the desc. that it's the re-write so you know.) **so this 'rubbish' story is going to be up until I've caught up with the updated version. We cool?**

**_I am so sorry for making this extremely LONG,_** but I just felt that you guys (_girls_) deserved better than this (_and honestly, so did I_) so I told you EVERYTHING. ish. I could go on but then you would fall asleep.

ANYWAYS. **I am now looking for 'constructive criticism'** = or flames. whichever you prefer. Is there anything you want me to add? Remove? I really want to know - this is all for you, **so do share = message me or leave a review on this 'chapter' or 'author's note' whatever you call it.**

**I am going to start with the re-write straight away, so wish me luck!**


	12. Note 2

_Greetings_. I have published an edited version of True Love's chapter 1. (It's only a taster, if you must.)

The story is now called 'Unexpected Stranger' only because I can't have two 'True Love' stories on one account and I don't feel like moving.

Hopefully you will prefer this version better, if you do, **please review** and tell me so I know if I should bother carrying on.

But thank you for being so patient.

Love you! :D


End file.
